yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Varis
| ja_voice = Shunsuke Takeuchi }} Revolver (リボルバー, Riborubā) is the leader of the Knights of Hanoi in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. Design Appearance While in LINK VRAINS, Revolver is a tan-skinned man with yellow eyes without irises or pupils, and black hair with orange and red highlights. His ears are pierced with Egyptian-style earrings with a blue crystal and an elongated gold triangular prism. Revolver wears a mask with yellow glass and a white casing with a diamond-shaped pattern of white dots with red centers, linked together by a white circle that surround a white dot in the center of Revolver's forehead. Revolver wears a white jumpsuit with a black elongated "T" shape tracing to the bottom of his chest, red ovals overlaying black ovals on the sides of the torso, and a v-shaped line of green where a belt would be. He wears a white trench coat lined with green with golden lines patterning both the inside and the outside of the coat. The sleeves are green white shoulder-pads and red diagonal bands on the bicep, making it unclear whether or not they are part of the jumpsuit or the coat. Revolver also wears a small white mantle with a black line tracing around the middle, and a green ornament attached at the front on either side of his neck and at the back by red gems. Revolver wears white-elbow length gloves with red diamond shapes on his forearm, and black boots with green heels and red patterns on the front that may be part of his jumpsuit. Biography Revolver made an attack in the Cyberse world with his "Cracking Dragon". The entities of Cyberse world were sealed off and could not retaliate, except for Ignis. Ignis claimed he was their "savior", noting others have been trapped. Regardless, he claimed being hated had its uses, but promised to save all of them. Revolver and the "Cracking Dragon" chased Ignis, who escaped the Cyberse world and severed the connection with that place. Others realized he wanted to hide Cyberse world, at the price being unable to return. Just as Ignis succeeded and gloated, the Revolver's "Cracking Dragon" chomped him off, though his eye was lost in the network. Revolver had his team search for Ignis' remains, for only he knew the location of Cyberse world. Knights of Hanoi Uprising Some unknown time later, the SOL Technologies' security were searching for Ignis. Revolver smiled, seeing he could exploit this situation. He summoned a Knight of Hanoi, ordering him to capture Ignis before the SOL Technologies could. He watched the situation and was intrigued how the Playmaker arrived to challenge the Knight of Hanoi and bet Ignis for the Duel. After Playmaker had won the battle, Revolver admitted he didn't expect his opponent to be that strong. Specter arrived, explaining it was still better to let Playmaker have Ignis than to be in possession of SOL Technologies. Revolver knew they were going to unmask Playmaker soon, noting Playmaker hated the Knights of Hanoi, was one of few people that had Cyberse monsters and eventually would come and seek him, as the leader of the Knights of Hanoi, out. Revolver was nevertheless pleased, and actually wanted to prepare himself for the battle against Playmaker. Later, as Yusaku and Shoichi were looking at Ignis' memories, Iginis started to malfunction. Revolver sensed his location, while Shoichi turned the electricity of the van they were in. Yusaku went outside, and watched as Revolver flew on a gigantic dragon to find Ignis. While Revolver did not find the AI, Yusaku felt that Revolver saw him. Ignis explained Revolver was the leader of the Knights of Hanoi. Revolver returned to his base, displeased that he could not find Ignis, as the connection was severed in the last moment. He was approached by a professor, who promised to make a new program, but needed more time. Revolver stated that the ones holding Ignis could not decipher him properly, but didn't want to give them too much time. The professor told that they had to draw Playmaker out once more and defeat him properly. Revolver heard an alarm, and logged off. In the real world, the Revolver, a young man, approached his father, who was resting inside a pod. Revolver promised he would make his father's wishes come true and touched his arm, revealing a red triangle symbol on his right hand. Seeing how the Blue Angel wanted to challenge Playmaker, Revolver was amused by her. Specter claimed they could use her, and went off to give her a special card. During her battle against the Playmaker, the Blue Angel fell in a trance; the Revolver told her she was a Knight of Hanoi, prompting her to play the Dark Angel's effect. With Blue Angel's defeat, the Revolver was certain the Playmaker would have to comply to his demands. The professor told Ignis had to be destroyed. Revolver was concerned about the professor, since he designed Ignis; the professor told it was a painful decision to destroy the AI. Revolver reminded the importance of destroying Ignis and the Cyberse world. The next day, inside Link VRAINS, where Akira Zaizen and Ghost Girl were interrogating the Playmaker. He demanded the Playmaker to be freed, as he was challenging him to a fight. Akira refused, so the Revolver showed his power by summoning the Data Storm and obliterating the place. He threatened to destroy Link VRAINS, but stated that was not his intention, since he was interested in Ignis that the Playmaker had in his possession. Akira dared asking if he would let Revolver take Ignis. To counter that, Revolver declared they placed a computer virus inside Blue Angel as hostage, and only they had the ability to reverse it. Revolver admitted they could've placed the virus into anyone, but the Blue Angel was the most efficient target to draw Playmaker out. Akira commanded Revolver to hand over the program to remove the virus. Revolver, however, knew that Akira, as the security-in-chief, had to take Ignis back, but doing so would make Blue Angel - Akira's sister - under permanent effect of the virus. Thus, he promised to hand over the program if Playmaker defeats him. Akira was hesistant, since he would give away his sister's future to a bunch of strangers. Still, he let go of Playmaker, since his sister's life is more important. Revolver left, awaiting for the Playmaker to come and Duel him. As the two rode off on the Data Wind, Revolver reminded the Playmaker he interfered a lot of times in the Knights of Hanoi's plans. The Playmaker promised to defeat him and uncover their identities. The Revolver didn't care much, since they had many enemies, and Playmaker was no exception, either. He declared their mission was to retrieve Ignis, and was surprised the Playmaker had no knowledge of Ignis as an AI. Ignis promised to eat Revolver's program and reclaim his body back, while Revolver stated if he were to win, Ignis would be his own. Revolver admitted he didn't bring his AI for his disk, as he didn't trust them, claiming the internet was but a fiction. He valued the personal values of a man, and didn't trust the fake relationships and dedications over Link VRAINS; in his words, such ignorance would destroy the world, as would Ignis. He declared the Playmaker as his enemy, too, for helping Ignis. Before the Duel began, the Revolver waved his hand, causing the Link VRAINS to be crushed and replaced with lava rivers and fiery lakes. In his first turn of the Speed Duel, through use of "Draconid Generator", Revolver summoned "Cracking Dragon", even inflicting some damage on the Playmaker. Despite this, the Playmaker managed to turn around the tables by Link Summoning three monsters and destroying "Cracking Dragon" with his ace, "Decode Talker", lowering Revolver's LP to 1400. Despite having the advantage, the Playmaker noted that Revolver was vigorous and would not give up. Revolver thanked Playmaker for clearing his field, as he summoned out "Twin Triangle Dragon", and revived "Cracking Dragon" back, at cost of the dragon unable to attack and shaving 500 LP off. The Revolver sensed a power inside the network, and summoned a Data Storm, showing off the Skill the Playmaker had, the "Storm Access". With such power, Revolver used all of his monsters to summon "Topologic Bomber Dragon", for he was amused to use a Cyberse monster against other Cyberse monsters. Using the "Draconid Generator", Revolver had the dragon use its effect to destroy the Token and the Playmaker's "Capacitor Stalker", albeit the latter's effect caused Revolver's LP to be lowered down to a hundred. Despite this, the "Decode Talker's" ATK points were lowered down; Revolver had "Topologic Bomber Dragon" attack it. "Decode Talker" was destroyed, and "Topologic Bomber Dragon's" effect caused Playmaker to take damage equal to "Decode Talker's" ATK. Revolver claimed the Playmaker lost this Duel and smiled, as his dragon executed its effect. Deck Revolver uses a "vullet" Deck. Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters